


Helpless

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: There’s a long silence, Sugawara’s heart racing as Kuroo moves forward again, slowly closing the gap between them. Sugawara's eyes clench shut instinctively and he’s unable to move, frozen in his spot until-





	

**Author's Note:**

> back again! im so sorry for being inactive, im so out of ideas QAQ but if anyone wants to leave me any, here or on my tumblr (fawnbinary), id be very appreciative ;) anyways, enjoy!

Weeks pass and the campus empties.  They return first to Oikawa’s family home, staying a week before doing the same with Sugawara’s family. Then, they repack their things and return back to move into their just off campus apartment. Both of their families had agreed to help them pay for it as long as they both worked over the summer and kept their grades up when the new semester came around.

Needless to say, they were very excited. Until they started working, and their schedules stopped matching up so well. Sugawara found a job at a coffee shop, and most days he got up early to open up and wasn’t home until the afternoon. They had a few hours together before Oikawa left for the club he worked at as a bartender.

They make it work though, spending all of their free time together whether it's sleeping or watching movies or cooking or _other_ things. And Sugawara makes friends with the couple in the apartment under theirs after running into them one day after work. They’re a little strange, but friendly and good for company, especially when Oikawa is at work.

He’s over at their place late one night, sitting around with them and playing video games, when Oikawa texts him. He’s a bit concerned, Oikawa almost never texts him at work unless it’s important. His features relax into a smile though when he sees what it says.

_miss you <3 _

They haven’t seen each other for more than an hour the last few days, Sugawara working doubles to cover for another coworker. He texts back immediately.

_Miss you more <33 I'll see you when you're off. _

He puts his phone down and looks up to see his friends staring at him. He blushes when he sees the knowing smirk on the taller male's face.

“Don’t even start on me, Kuroo.”

He only grins wider, “Is that your boyfriend?”

Sugawara rolls his eyes, about to respond when his phone buzzes again.

_thats too long, come see me now_

“Ooh,” He startles when Kuroo’s voice sounds right next to him, his friend having moved so he could read over his shoulder. “Impatient, I see.”

Kenma looks up from his game, watching them both. “Leave him alone, you’re being rude.”

Kuroo whines, flopping down onto the floor and resting his head on his boyfriend's lap. He grins up at him after a second though, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“But it’s so fun to tease him! I know you think it’s cute.”

That grabs Sugawara’s attention away from his phone. Cute? Him? Kenma flushes, glaring down at Kuroo and shoving him off of his lap.

“Shut up, you’re the one that thinks he’s cute.”

His eyes widen a bit and he inhales sharply when Kuroo’s gaze drifts over to him. The look on his face reminds him a lot of Oikawa when he’s got Sugawara trapped, hot and hungry. That is not a look that should be on his friend’s face right now.

Before he can say anything, lips stuttering but brain unable to produce words, Kuroo sits up and practically stalks over to him on all fours, faces inches away.

“You look a bit surprised, Suga.” He breathes, “Come on, you really never noticed?”

He stumbles back a bit, hands catching himself from falling. “W-what?”

There’s a long silence, Sugawara’s heart racing as Kuroo moves forward again, slowly closing the gap between them. Sugawara's eyes clench shut instinctively and he’s unable to move, frozen in his spot until-

“ _Kuroo.”_

The hot breath against his lips disappears and his eyes open to see Kuroo has backed away, an amused expression on his face. He blinks, confused by what just happened.

“Holy shit, Suga, don’t look so scared, it was a joke.” Kuroo laughs, “Come on, you think I was really gonna kiss you?”

He laughs a little nervously, glancing between them. Kenma’s glaring at Kuroo still, but his expression softens a bit when he looks at Sugawara.

“Ignore him, he’s an asshole. What did your boyfriend want?”

He hesitates a moment, but finally glances at his phone, “He wants me to go see him, but I didn't want to just leave you guys.”

Kenma shrugs before looking back at his game, but Kuroo seems far more interested.

“We could go with you-”

“Kuroo could go with you.” Kenma cuts in, “Clubs are not my thing.”

“I could go with you then. You can see your boyfriend, he could score us some free drinks.”

That has Sugawara laughing, tensions draining from him. Whatever joke Kuroo was trying to pull, he obviously didn't mean anything by it. He starts to text Oikawa again, nodding. “Okay, I’m not sure about the free drinks, but sounds fun!”

_I suppose I could pop over for a bit. You can meet one of my friends! <3 _

Oikawa texts back quickly.

_see you soon then ;)_

\---

After Kuroo finally stops messing around with Kenma, trying to take his game away from him, they make their way to the club. Kuroo drives them there, making comfortable small talk until they pull into the parking lot. It’s packed, but luckily someone is leaving as they arrive, and they manage to get a good spot.

Inside of the club, it’s all lights and chatter and music, the deep bass thrumming through Sugawara’s body and overwhelming his ears. Kuroo points to an empty table and shouts over the music to tell Sugawara that he’ll wait for him there while he finds Oikawa and some drinks. He nods and watches him walk off before turning his eyes back to the crowd. He spots the bar, eyes scanning faces until he sees Oikawa, busy handing out drinks.

He makes his way through half naked bodies, glad for his pants and hoodie protecting him from their sweat slicked skin. He feels a little warm and a lot out of place, but he’s here for his boyfriend, not for fun. Maybe, _maybe,_ another night. It might be fun to come with Oikawa on a night he's not working.

When he finally gets to the bar, he has to wait a bit before he can break through the waiting patrons, and the music is subdued enough that he can shout and grab Oikawa’s attention. He lights up when his eyes land on Sugawara, looking just a little less exhausted. It makes him feel warm inside, that just being near him can revive him like that. Oikawa shuffles over to him, leaning over the bar and grabbing his hoodie so he can pull him in for a kiss.

“God it’s good to see you. Where’s your friend at?”

Sugawara shouts back, “He’s at the table by the door, said he’d wait while I found you.”

Oikawa nods, then holds up a finger telling him to hold on a second while he turns away, grabbing some things. He looks back as he starts mixing some drinks, “I have a break in a bit, I’ll make you a few drinks and you can go wait with your friend and I’ll find you.”

Watching him is almost a little mesmerizing, his movements fluid and confident as he prepares some very fruity looking drinks. He hands a shotglass to him, urging him to try it. He eyes it a second before taking a breath and knocking it back, face pinching up at the strong taste of alcohol.

“What the hell was that?”

He can feel the light buzz of it already, warmth pooling in his shoulders and chest. Past experience has him very aware of how much of a lightweight he is, something Oikawa seems to find very amusing.

“You don’t wanna know. Here, take these.” He pushes two glasses over to him, of what appear to be tea but he knows are definitely not. Oikawa has a knowing grin on his face, and he leans over to kiss him again. “I’ll come find you in a little bit.”

Sugawara takes them, eyes lingering on Oikawa even as he goes back to work, before he finally breaks away from the bar to find Kuroo again. He makes it there safely, setting the drinks down and hopping up into the seat next to him.

“So free drinks after all!” Kuroo grins, but pushes his towards Sugawara. “I did drive though, so I’ll have to pass. You take it.”

He nods, not having realized that obviously Kuroo wouldn't actually be able to drink anything. He takes a sip of his glass, not entirely liking the taste but not hating it either. He’s definitely feeling it though, more and more as he and Kuroo chat a little bit, watching the rest of the club dancing and having a good time. It’s fun, especially as he finishes the first glass and starts on the second, any ounce of self control gone. He realizes his mistake when he feels a twinge in his gut, flushed face turning to Kuroo.

“I need to go to the bathroom!”

His body isn’t listening to him in the slightest, not wanting to have to move. Kuroo just laughs at him and he frowns, blinking a few times and trying to stay focused. Everything is warm and kinda fuzzy and the bass is drowning everything out, leaving him a very dazed, very drunk mess.

Kuroo stands, and says something that he doesn’t quite catch, but strong arms are pulling him from his chair, so he moves, lets Kuroo lead him away to find the bathroom. He thinks he hears his name being called, but it's loud and he’s more focused on needing to relieve his bladder, so he ignores it and follows Kuroo.

When the bathroom door shuts behind them, it also shuts out most of the noise, leaving Sugawara’s ears ringing. It’s quiet and unexpectedly empty, a nice change from the rest of the club. He’s about to break away from Kuroo’s leading grip so he can go into one of the stalls when he’s suddenly pushed back against the wall. His head spins and he closes his eyes, trying to get a handle on what’s going on.

“Kuroo, w-what’s-”

His eyes crack open as lips press against his without warning, firm and wet and _oh._ What’s going on? He’s not sure, but it feels nice, everything feels nice. His body is hot with the alcohol coursing through him, and Kuroo’s body pressed up against his, pinning him. He whines against his lips, parting his own when Kuroo bites at them, tongue delving into his mouth. He feels pressure on his ass as Kuroo’s hand rests there, fingers squeezing and pulling his hips closer, until he feels something hard rutting against him and-

The reality of what’s happening suddenly hits him and he jerks back, panting and staring up at Kuroo with wide eyes.

“W-what are you doing?” His voice is wavering and the sudden movement has him reeling.

A pair of lips silence him again and he squirms in Kuroo’s arms, panicking. He’s so confused, everything's too much. He shouldn't be doing this, should be out there- God, what was he doing? He was… he was waiting for Oikawa. Oh no.

Oikawa.

He needs to get out of here, needs to find his boyfriend.

“Suga, calm down,” Kuroo’s voice is too loud, too close.

“L-let me go, I need to find Oikawa!”

He looks up at his friend, trembling, but Kuroo ignores his words, pushing him up against the wall again and leaning in.

“You don’t need him,” He says, grabbing Sugawara’s wrists in his hands and bringing his face closer, lips finding the soft skin of his neck. “He’s done nothing but hurt you, why would you need him?”

What? He’s so confused. Oikawa’s hurt him yes, but they’re past all that, they’re okay now and- how does Kuroo even know about that? Does he… _does_ he know?  But he couldn’t, they only just met, they barely know each other and Sugawara has never told _anyone._

He’s torn from his thoughts as Kuroo releases one of his wrists, moving his hand down to unbutton his jeans and oh, oh no. The other hand, still gripping Sugawara’s wrist tightly, pulls it in, leading him to the bulge in Kuroo’s boxers.

“Come on, touch me.” His voice is husky in Sugawara’s ear, “I’ll make you feel good, you can forget about him.”

When he doesn’t respond, thoughts a mess, Kuroo growls a little, hips twitching forward until Sugawara’s hand is on him, using his own to guide his movements. His eyes squeeze shut and he lets Kuroo move their hands together, afraid of what he could do to him if he refuses. He’s in no state to even try and fight back right now, scared and weak and still a mess of alcohol and anxiety.

“Leave him, Suga.”

He chokes on a sob when Kuroo bites into his shoulder, letting his hand go to unbutton his pants as well. He wants to shove him away, yell at him to stop touching him, but he can’t, he can’t do anything but let him have what he wants, whimpering when Kuroo’s hand wraps around his dick, stroking him until he’s hard. He brushes Sugawara’s hand away, his own lifting up and cupping his cheek. He grinds against Sugawara’s hips, slotting their lips together and moaning.

The door opens suddenly, noise from the club flooding the bathroom briefly.

“Suga, are you-” The door shuts and it’s Oikawa’s voice that stops short, his eyes taking in the scene before him.

Their eyes meet and Sugawara can see the switch that flips in his head, eyes lighting up with anger at the sight of them. He doesn’t hesitate now, gathering all the strength he can manage to shove Kuroo off of him and stumble into Oikawa's arms, relieved when they wrap tight around him. He's not angry with him, he’s here to save him.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Kuroo?” Sugawara looks up in surprise when Oikawa says his name.

He doesn't get the chance to question how Oikawa knows who he is, Kuroo cutting in, “I heard from a little birdy that you’d gotten a boyfriend.” He shrugs, “Didn’t like the things I was hearing. Thought I’d help the poor thing get away from you.”

Oikawa’s grip on Sugawara grows stronger, his tone harsh when he hisses, “Don’t fuck with me, what the hell do you know?”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, looking at him with disdain. Oikawa glares back, hand instinctively stroking down Sugawara’s back when he starts trembling.

“I know you’ve changed a lot. I thought you were suffocating before but christ man, you really got worse, huh?” Kuroo spits, “It’s a good thing Kenma left you before you got that bad. I mean, really? Letting another guy fuck him just to prove a point?”

Oikawa goes still, and Sugawara is beyond confused. Kenma? Kenma was… he was with Oikawa? He knows them, they dated, they… Oh god. Realization hits him hard. Kenma and Kuroo. They're the ones Oikawa told him about, the boyfriend that hurt him so horribly, left him for his friend and- Oh god he knows about Terushima too, is that what this is about?

“Shut your fucking mouth, this has _nothing_ to do with you.” Oikawa snaps.

Sugawara swallows thickly, takes a deep breath. He needs to leave, needs to get Oikawa away from Kuroo before he does something he could regret. The situation has him sobered up enough now that he can stand more steadily, so he straightens up, grabbing his boyfriend's face and forcing him to look at him.

“Tooru, ignore him. Let’s just… go home.” His voice wavers a bit at the end, tears welling up in his eyes. He’s scared, now that the buzz is gone. Now that there’s nothing clouding his mind and keeping the anxiety away. “Please, I wanna go h-home.”

He glances to Kuroo, anger turning to uncertainty. Moments pass, and Sugawara thinks he’s going to say no, try to stay and settle whatever this is, but he finally nods. “Okay.” His gaze lifts back up to the taller male, “Stay the fuck away from Sugawara. I won’t let you take him away from me.”

Kuroo doesn’t get a chance to respond, Oikawa pulling Sugawara with him out of the bathroom and carefully through the crowd. When they pass the bar, he lets him go long enough to tell one of the other employees that he's going home for an emergency. He doesn’t say anything else though, just holds him close until they get outside. He helps him into his car and then gets into the driver’s seat, but he doesn’t start the car. Sugawara watches him, trying to get a read on what he’s thinking but his face is blank.

After a few minutes of silence, he reaches over and lays his hand over Oikawa’s carefully, trying not to let how he flinches get to him. This is so different from usual, it shouldn't be like this, it makes him feel sick. He’s the one who was… he was assaulted, but it feels like nothing when he looks at Oikawa, sees the pained look he’s trying so hard to fight.

“Tooru,” He says his name quietly, pausing before continuing, “Tooru, please say something.”

Another minute passes before Oikawa says anything, and what he says has Sugawara stifling a choked noise.

“Do you want to leave me?”

He takes another breath and reaches up, grabbing his face firmly and leaning over to look him in the eye. “I love you, Tooru. That hasn’t changed.” He strokes his thumb over his cheek, brow furrowed. “And if I’d known who he was, I would have never gone near him, I’d have-”

“But he wasn’t wrong, was he?” Oikawa yanks out of his grip, glaring down at his lap. “It’s my fault that Kenma cheated on me. And I took everything out on you, I hurt you and you let me, so I kept hurting you!”

“Tooru!” Sugawara shouts over him, startling him. “You hurt me, yes, but we _talked._ And I’m not Kenma, you won’t scare me away by being clingy, or jealous, or rough with me, because I _love you.”_

Oikawa closes his eyes, and when Sugawara grabs him this time, he lets him, practically melts into his touch.

“I’m sorry, Koushi.” He mutters, “I’m so sorry, I love you, I promise I do.”

Sugawara nods, kissing him softly. “Shh, I know. I love you too.”

\---

They both take the next couple of days off of work, and spend most of that time in bed, cuddling. Sugawara deletes all of the texts he receives from Kenma and Kuroo without reading them. It takes a bit of work, but Sugawara gets Oikawa to relax enough after the first day to climb into the bathtub with him. He seems almost anxious to touch him too intimately after what Kuroo did, but Sugawara’s insistent that he’s okay. Tries to joke around that it’s not the worst thing that’s ever happened, but that just makes it worse for a bit until he finally just tells Oikawa outright that he’d feel a lot better if he’d stop treating him like glass.

But he’s finally gotten him to get in the tub with him, and it seems to work as planned. The tension drains away from them both and Oikawa holds him close, humming softly when Sugawara squirms in his lap, turning over to kiss him firmly.

He leaves it at that for a bit, not wanting to push Oikawa any further, but is surprised when he feels hands cupping his ass, drawing him closer. He grins against his boyfriend's lips, letting out a soft moan. Oikawa breaks away from the kiss to trail little nips and kisses down his neck, using his grip on his boyfriend to pull him up in his lap. He sucks a dark mark onto his shoulder, before moving lower and attaching his lips to his nipple. Sugawara shudders over him, one hand in his hair and the other reaching down to palm Oikawa’s cock. His hips cant up into Sugawara’s touch and he laughs, the sound quickly turning into a pleased groan when Oikawa does the same, stroking him slowly.

“Tooru,” He whines, using his grip on his hair to pull his head back. Oikawa looks so lewd, face red and eyes full of desire. He hums, leaning down and kissing him again, letting him drown him in a deep kiss that leaves him hard and desperate to be fucked. It’s only been a week or two since the last time they had sex, but it feels like ages since then, and they're both pent up. Sugawara keens around the tongue licking him apart and finally breaks away for air, gasping, “Please, I need you.”

Oikawa squeezes his cock, licking his lips and grinning when Sugawara whines again. “What do you want?”

Sugawara huffs, rocking his hips forward. He bites harshly at Oikawa's lip, soothing it with his tongue when he feels nails dig into his ass.

“Mm, want you to fuck me.” He tells him, “Need you inside of me, I feel so empty.”

That has Oikawa groaning, head falling forward onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Christ, Koushi, your mouth is gonna kill me.”

Without a beat, he replies, “Talking’s not the only thing this mouth is good at.”

Oikawa sinks lower into the water, hands leaving Sugawara to cover his face. “Oh my god, you’re too much.”

Sugawara laughs, prying at his hands so he can kiss him again. It’s nice seeing this side of Oikawa, the raw and sweet side of him, so different from how guarded and aggressive he usually is during sex.

“I try,” He stays silent for a second, enjoying the closeness until Oikawa ruts his hips up again, dick sliding against his ass from the previous change in positions. He shudders, “Take me to bed.”

Oikawa hums, arms wrapping around him as he sits up, lifting them both up out of the water. They towel off hurriedly and then he drags Sugawara to their bedroom, shoving him none too gently to the bed. He stops briefly to grab lube and then he’s over him within seconds, capturing his lips in a rough, demanding kiss. Sugawara moans, arms winding around his neck and pulling him down closer. He feels wet fingers brush his thigh and spreads his legs immediately, eager. They press against his hole, just light pressure until he lets out a frustrated huff and Oikawa grins, sinking one into him. His toes curl at the familiar feeling, letting out a satisfied sigh.

It doesn’t take long for Oikawa to open him up, but he still takes longer than usual, carefully fingering his lover open and sucking at his neck. By the time he’s ready, his neck is red all over, large splotches that will bruise so prettily.

“Tooru, _please,_ ” He whines, arching his back and hooking a leg over Oikawa’s hip, pulling him closer, “Fuck me, please, I need it _now._ ”

Oikawa doesn’t waste any more time, fingers pulling out hastily. He lines himself up without another word and pushes in, bottoming out in one go. Sugawara’s back lifts up off the bed and he moans, fingers fisted in the sheets. Oikawa gives him a few seconds to adjust before he pulls out, slamming back in roughly. He sets a harsh pace, hunched over him and fucking into him quickly, hips slapping together with every thrust. His head is thrown back and he doesn’t hold anything in, cursing and moaning his name loud as can be, uncaring of who could hear. He wants him to know how good he feels, how good he’s making him feel with every thrust, cock dragging against his prostate.

“Oh, yes, f-fuck, yes!”

Oikawa growls in his ear, already way too close to the brink, but he’s been so pent up, hasn’t been able to touch his boyfriend in so long. He distracts himself with his lips on Sugawara’s, trapping him in a bruising kiss. His mouth is hot and wet and perfect and he kisses him until they can’t breathe, Sugawara pulling back and panting under him. He keens when Oikawa’s pace picks up, fist wrapping around his cock as Sugawara struggles under him, suddenly sitting up a bit.

“Koushi, what-” His hips stutter but Sugawara ignores him, lips attaching to his neck without a word and then, “Fuck!”

Sugawara’s hole squeezes around him as he comes, teeth sinking deep into his shoulder. Oikawa hisses at the sharp pain, stroking him through his orgasm and then grabbing his hips tight with both hands, keeping him still as he thrusts again and again until he follows suit, pulsing hot inside of him.

They both pant and melt into each other, lips seeking each other out and kissing messily. It’s all tongue and spit and heat, absolutely perfect. When they finally break apart enough to catch their breath, Sugawara is a puddle of complete adoration next to him, refusing to let go of him even for a moment so he can get something to clean up with. He finally gives in, laying down next to him and pulling a blanket over them. Sugawara smiles happily, snuggling closer and peppering little kisses all over him. He ends with one on his shoulder, tongue laving over where he’d bitten him.It still stings.

“Mm, what was that about?” Sugawara flushes, seeming almost embarrassed. Oikawa laughs, “Oh, come on, you can’t act all shy after _that._ ”

Sugawara looks up at him, eyes shining and face red. He looks absolutely beautiful, and it has Oikawa’s heart racing. How the hell did he get so lucky? He looks away again though, face pressing against Oikawa’s shoulder and muffling what he says next. Oikawa rolls his eyes, tugging his face away by his hair and ignoring how much more red that makes him. No time for lewd thoughts, he wants to know what he said.

“Tell me, or I’ll go shower again. Without you.”

This time when Sugawara turns his eyes up to him, he’s glaring.

“You wouldn’t.”

Oikawa grins wickedly, “Wanna bet?”

That seems to put a damper on him, and he sighs heavily. A little over dramatic.

“I said you’re mine.” He repeats quietly.

He has to fight back the way too overjoyed expression threatening to break through, and teases him further instead, “What was that?”

Sugawara doesn’t hesitate this time, eyes fierce when he says, more clearly, “ _You’re mine._ ”

That satisfies him, and he kisses the smaller man, partially to hide how fucking giddy that makes him. Sugawara giggles, not minding at all. With everything that they’ve been through, especially just the other night with Kuroo, he may be a little… self-conscious. He doesn’t doubt Oikawa’s feelings for him, but after that happened, he wants Oikawa to know that he belongs to him, that Oikawa is his just as much. He can almost understand now how Oikawa feels whenever Daichi comes up, just the thought of Oikawa having been like this with Kenma makes him uneasy.

“Hey,” Oikawa cuts into his thoughts, “Whatever crazy shit it going on in you’re head, cut it out. You’re right.”

He looks up to him in confusion, “I’m right?”

Oikawa smirks, kissing him gently.

“I am yours. Always.”

Well that settles it.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, the end sucks! im the worst at tying things off but!! leave me some love and some requests, im dying for stuff to write (i love to gift fics)


End file.
